


Slowly, Then All At Once

by Mixk



Series: Slowly, Then All At Once [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is an emergency doctor. Marc is his night shift buddy, a fire fighter who's become his closest friend over the past two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly, Then All At Once

“Isn’t it funny though, how you train so hard every day to be ready in case there’s a fire, but you never actually put out any? You just go rescue old ladies and bring them straight to me.”

“Shut up,” Marc said between two bites of his sandwich, and punched him on the shoulder. “You’ll be glad the day I come rescue your ass from a fire.”

“Right, like that’s ever going to happen,” Henry said, scoffing lightly before taking a sip of his coffee. It was getting really cold outside lately, and more people came into the ER every day for traumas and colds. It was past 3 in the morning now, he was taking his middle-of-the-night snack with Marc, as had become the usual a couple years ago. It was nice, having someone to share the burden of having to work through the night. Henry had his colleagues, sure, but some ER doctors just liked working on their own, barely ever interacting.

Besides, Henry liked Marc. They’d even scheduled their shifts so they’d work the same nights. They didn’t necessarily see each other that much during the night, but Marc would always show up for their 3 a.m. break, and talk about their respective lives, which basically meant talking about their respective work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea planted in my mind for a while now, and it’s only kept growing ever since. I’ve worked night shifts in an ER. I’m a med student. I’ve often seen fire fighters. The current hospital I go to is located right next to a fire station. On some mornings, I sometimes see the firemen leaving their station to go on their morning run, all of them wearing tight running shorts. So…are you really that surprised that I came up with this?


End file.
